146732-feedback-and-known-issues-game-update-11-nov-2015
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm looking into this now! Thanks for bringing it to our attention | |} ---- I had about 35 plat tied up in buy orders between two characters... GONE! :angry: Edited November 11, 2015 by Sigma081 | |} ---- ---- You guys heard me :D so happy now, also data drifter that floats over water :3 The F change is amazing, no more walking back to a mailbox or AH 100 yards away. | |} ---- All classes are designed to be viable in two roles, one of which is always DPS. That's not going to change, and it shouldn't. There's no reason to restrict a class to a single role in WildStar. I'm not saying balance isn't needed, mind you. Medics have gotten overpowered in the past too. I haven't gotten to try this update yet so I can't comment on it, I'm just saying that Carbine shouldn't and won't change Medics to be just healers. | |} ---- ---- ---- This will be addressed soon™. However, the change is that the raid lockout will be moved to match the new patch times. NCSoft has a lot of products, of which Wildstar is only one, and we share platform services. Platform's schedule for doing maintenance and such is on Wednesdays, so--to avoid multiple downtimes each week--we will be adjusting our weekly cadence to match that. The patches have been moved already, and our apologies that the raid lockouts were not also adjusted at the same time. | |} ---- ---- Yay! Good to see you guys working on some QOL stuff. Not happy. I mean, well, it's a good change for those mounts. But what makes Hoverboards special now? There's always needed to be more distinction between them, and it's especially true now that their only distinguishing feature has been removed. Really? The stupid, it burns. The T4 bonus needs to be completely changed. It's absolutely useless on so many levels. W* is too mobility dependent for it to ever matter, and TK is a low-dps ability so buffing it in extremely limited circumstances is absolutely unnoticable. This isn't a bad change per se, just kind of a "Lipstick on a Pig" thing. You could buff the Damage bonus to 100% and it would still be terrible because of the pitifully low uptime. Excellent, good to see the nerf targeted to where it was needed, and not where the whiners thought it was. Now please, address the Contender tank rune set interrupt armor issue on DPS PVP stalkers. That level of CC resistance does not belong on a passive ability. And now, a random block quote because the forum editor is a failure. Edited November 11, 2015 by PaxAmarria | |} ---- ---- ---- ohh no I agree...I don't want them to be just support yes they need dps to lvl. I just don't think they should be getting higher damage then a Stalker...they should be getting the lower dps like right above tank | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- This change was implemented as well: Contender T4: Increased PvP Defense buff to 2% per stack, up from 1% per stack. T8: No longer grants Interrupt Armor. Is that what you were talking about? | |} ---- ---- Instead of the daily zone factions, I imagine this is more the whitevale squirgs, wilderrun torine, or any other faction that you would end up going from hostile (red) to neutral (yellow) with over the course of some quests. Going friendly with them isn't good, because it could break quest lines. | |} ---- No. You want all of our Medic DPS to quit the game? | |} ---- Ah, that makes sense. Thanks for the info! :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah no, this isn't Vanilla WoW where every other spec was practically worthless. | |} ---- k the definition of a MEDIC Informal a physician or surgeon ⌂ a medical student or intern a medical noncommissioned officer who gives first aid in combat; aidman; corpsman paramedic If you want dps choose a dps class simple as that has nothing to do with WoW or any other game a medic is a healer and the fact that they can out dps a dps class is stupid. | |} ---- ---- ---- Such trollbait but I'll bite.... Every class in wildstar is a dps class. Maybe focus less on the class name and more on the mechanics/balance of the classes. Putting medics in last place DPS because of their name is a terrible idea. All dps classes should be equal. Also might wanna check the logs if you think medics are out healing other classes ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- Glad to hear this will be changed. Please try not to do any major tweaks till this happens. :) | |} ---- Will try, Warper! Thanks for the heads up. Cheers! | |} ---- You are a true and just god. I sacrifice many a Rowsdower in your name. | |} ---- ---- ---- Just some feedback on this as someone who organises a raiding guild, our raid week is built around raiding on reset day (Tuesday, currently) and we have recruited on this basis. We have a number of people who wouldn't be able to raid on a Wednesday leaving us in a position where we would need to restructure our raid week to fix this (no one wants a main raid day to be the day before reset for obvious reasons). I understand that the driver for this is ncsoft and that there's probably not a whole lot you're able to do about it but I wanted to say we're pretty unhappy about the reset day being moved like this and I should imagine a lot of others are as well, a lot of advance warning for this would be greatly appreciated. Edited November 11, 2015 by pooh6ear | |} ---- Not sure if serious, but are you really threatening that people will leave if they're no longer the most OP? Need the Fry narrow-eye pic here but I don't need to fill the forum with it. Just pretend you see it, and rub your chin speculatively. Side note: A lot of what was posted was good stuff and there's clearly been a lot of work done, but I won't lie, this is the one that made me cheer: >.> Edited November 11, 2015 by spacefiddle | |} ---- Understood, and totally valid. I apologize for the change and how it may affect your schedule. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Never have I seen such blatant disregard for the true meaning behind the class name, so thanks for pointing this out. In a similar vein, I am gonna bring up the Engineer. They spend almost no time engineering or creating things and instead blow everything up. I'll give Carbine some credit, since blowing things up is certainly part of an engineer's toolset, but its not as all encompassing as Wildstar makes you think it is. They really need some construction skills to compliment their destruction ones. And don't even get me started on what is up with Stalkers. We do not need to be encouraging such deviant, shameful behavior by giving it a class. I see multiple statements on the dev tracker about the server disconnects. | |} ---- It's a video game. Real life definition of words don't mean anything. It *is* a dps class and has been for well over a year now. | |} ---- ? Because clearly it being easier to acquire set focus than fragments was the intended design? | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm talking about Pure and Divine, not Superb. If you manage to get pure/divine set focuses that easily, please, do tell me how you do. Also, superb fragments were stupidly easy to get, just like Superb focis, now it's just even more stupid. Edited November 11, 2015 by Fluffy McNuggets | |} ---- I'm only concerned about pure and divine. We've been farming GA, so have plenty of set foci, but not many frags (compared to how many you need). A full clear of GA was getting us ~40 frags and maybe 12 major foci. Maybe the foci rate was too low, but the frag rate was SUPER low, given that was enough foci for 12 runes and onlly frags enough for 4. | |} ---- ---- Almost two years actually. The Medic class became rollable in Winter Beta in 2013. It was fun to log in and see /a (which was a global channel at the time) all screaming "Hahaha holy crap go roll a Medic right now, they use DUBSTEP LASERS and it's awesome!" Practically everyone running around was a Medic for a while. It's always been a popular DPS class. And then Medic was added as a choice for Chua and the server lost its collective mind. Ah, good times. We lost a lot of our dubstep sound effects for no apparent reason, but the class is still a lot of fun to play, and my personal favorite. In short though, in WildStar everyone is supposed to be able to be DPS, there's no such thing as a single roll class and there never will be because that's how WildStar is. Go play Generic High Fantasy MMO 5 if you don't like it. EDIT: I just noticed that Angel Slice's account was created today. It makes me think they don't have a lot of experience with the game and its setting and lore, so explaining all this is probably premature. Edited November 12, 2015 by SnowFox102 | |} ---- ---- How is 18p for a divine major foci better? Right now(assuming AH is working) u can buy a complete divine (major/exceptional) striker rune for less than 10p.. Nah, the real problem is guildbanks are hoarding the focis and not sharing/selling them.. give every 1 a foci each time u kill a raidboss(major for main bosses/minor for mini) and distribute them directly to the players.. might even get more alt/pug raid going. | |} ---- And with the added glory bags, those fragments were also super easy to get. Now it's just a joke. In a night of veteran dungeons I could get enough glory to get close to 30 pure fragments with the old bags. And that was without even really trying. On the other hand, those Pure focus are almost impossible to get from the bags because of their stupidly low drop rate. Also, 12 major focus for 20 people per week isn't even 1 major focus per week for a person. How can this even be considered easy to acquire when the bags themselves have such a terribad drop rate on the focis? Edited November 12, 2015 by Fluffy McNuggets | |} ---- ---- It would take ~600 major foci to rune a 20 man raid group. ~750 when you account for a reasonable bench that enables you to raid regularly. We've been "hoarding" these foci and couldn't utilize them because of a lack of fragments. We have 90. These will distributed and put to work ASAP now that fragments aren't an issue, but it doesn't change the fact that guilds are seeing far fewer than they need for their own raiders. It will take quite a few more months to saturate guild pools. We spent a full month pre-F2P telling our players to farm/buy and accumulate Exceptional Rune Tokens to prepare. Even with all that prep -- we still need more major foci, and will not be selling raid drops for quite some time. SlyJeff mentioned that they see 12 major foci from GA on a given night. That's 2.4 items that can be runed properly on a single player. Every week. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Nope. I've had hoverboard flooring (large), Eldan Fountain, and Algoroc grass revert in the last hour--And that's with tweaking the position by a few .01 Another person in the housing zone chat was also complaining about their toliet paper. Edited November 12, 2015 by Witchchild | |} ---- Well I certainly wasn't seeing that much coming from the glory bags in terms of fragments. I was getting about one frag per bag. At 300 glory a pop, that's like one frag per dungeon, and I don't generally run 30 (or even 15) dungeons in a night. Having gotten in game, yeah, I can see the major foci being an issue that was masked by the fragment issue. Fragments are flowing, but the major foci are going to be rough. We are at a good place because we can farm GA fast and most of our folks already have exceptionals with no gear upgrades in sight until DS, but once SD goes down, yeah, it's going to be painful. Would like to see contracts be a source of major pure/divine focus. Would solve a lot of problems and help some of the raid/logging I'm seeing. | |} ---- ye cant find em either and the prices on CE is as high as ever. | |} ---- Well on EU server there have have been posted around (divine)300 focuses in the last few hours and the price went 10p down(15->5p) and thats in the late night hours.. Most pre f2p guilds had plenty of exceptional rune tokens, so they just been stacking focuses up in the guild bank, my guess is they selling them now and dumping the prices. | |} ---- As a new player with an Engineer main, I.... would actually be 100% behind this as long as i don't have to forgo blowing things up | |} ---- ---- 1.4.1 D6 was 1.4.0 | |} ---- ---- Humanity never is content/happy. What do you mean? Depending on what realm you are you can sell them for a bit of gold each in the CE, or better yet, runes for your alts? If they really aren't worth anything, I can gladly take them off your hands. Edited November 12, 2015 by Zemanic | |} ---- For a while, after the bag false hope and before the prepatch crash, divine rune fragments were regularly going for about 1.5 plat each. Crafting a rune would take about 18 plat (a bit more to buy the divine major set focus, but that was the cheap part). After the patch, if we can craft a divine rune for less than that then we are in a better spot. It would need a bit more finesse than straight up giving divine and pure fragments for contracts, because the target audience of contracts are people using gear that maxes out at superb runes. I heard a good suggestion earlier, I think it was from Zeb Dan, that the contract rewards change based on how far you've cleared. It could be based on kill credit, so if you have an X-89 kill then you get pure rune bags instead of superb rune bags, and if you've killed SD then it gets upgraded again to divines. | |} ---- fragments are worth close to nothing now because many many people sat on their glory and you get way way more fragments than class foci and you need both to craft the runes. obv you can get some gold for it but compared to before they are worthless. | |} ---- Never did I believe that someone would take me seriously. This is an MMORPG where we blow things up, do you think they're gonna take the time to implement some half baked Minecraft just to cater to people's weird demands. You need to let go of this idea that the class names should restrict what they do. An Engineer is gonna blow things up, a Medic is gonna hurt you. They'll do it in engineery and medicy ways, in line with the world that Carbine is building for Wildstar, but to expect differently is to be let down. | |} ---- Not true- the top tier reward gives an ilvl 100- so it actually makes quite a bit of sense to give pure focus as rewards. | |} ---- ---- There is a major balance issue with the acquisition of set foci in relation to fragments, that much is apparent. However, with this patch, we now have a means to upgrade fragments to higher tiered ones. What if there was a similar method to acquire higher tiered foci? Perhaps if minors cost two to upgrade to the next level and majors could cost three, we could keep the contract system the same and just start upgrading all of those superb foci. This could solve the shortage issue and make contracts more viable to GA/DS attuned raiders. | |} ---- ---- ---- /signed. Easy fix and would really help with the raid/logging. It ALSO makes these lower foci a source of cash for non-raiders. Edited November 12, 2015 by SlyJeff | |} ---- well stalkers are a tank class.. so your logic is fail. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- We don't know about the TP but definitely please put in a support ticket. Thank you, -Team WildStar | |} ---- We are looking into these. Thanks for letting us know. Thank you, -Team WildStar | |} ---- Happened to me as well. I got them back as soon as I relogged though. It seems to charge you with more than it is supposed to at first. But after a relog you can see everything is like it is supposed to. For this reason, i didn't submint a support ticket. Only mentioning this now in case you would like to know. | |} ---- ---- *cupcake* it. I'm not sure exactly what I had, but it looks like I've lost ~2-3 plat myself. What a joke. Seriously, how the *cupcake* does something like this happen? | |} ---- ---- just the first examples that have come to my attention: Window (Large,Barred) Barred Window (Floral) Barred Window (Shutters) Curved Left Fence (Draken) Fence (Curved,Right,Draken) standardized, consistent and easier to locate in the decor list? | |} ---- ---- ---- This should have been fixed yesterday. Please submit a Support Ticket right away if your currency seems off. Thank you for your patience, -Team WildStar | |} ---- So Have you actually got Divine and Pure Class Focus from salvaging on live right now ? Because I have spent 50k Glory myself, I know people who spent a decent number too, we salvaged a decent number of DS loot, and as far as I know no one had got one of them on jabbit by salvaging, and the price at C/E is still the same. On PTR I salvaged for 500k Glory and I got in average 1Divine Class and 3 Pure Class Major for 50k glory. The patch note actually is about Set Focus and not Class focus, but from my testing I also got 3 times less Set Focus on live than on PTR, and same goes for rune fragments 3 times less. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ----